


Inspiration vacation

by Cookies_101



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A brit swearing, F/M, OC, Romance, This is a prequel to a fic a requested of someone, i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_101/pseuds/Cookies_101
Summary: Vivian Fletcher, a London-based fashion designer, is on vacation in Tokyo. The ghoul is on the lookout for inspiration, she finds it and maybe something better too.
Relationships: Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Original Female Character(s), Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Inspiration vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [henley_sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/henley_sarah/gifts).



> Hey ya'll this is a prequel to a fic I suggested from @henley_sarah  
> I hope you like it!

“Bloody hell, and I thought London was easy to get lost in…”, I mumbled, as I walked through the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan. I mean this trip was a great 24th birthday present and the perfect opportunity to gain inspiration but damn does jetlag not help the whole lost situation.

I took a left down the street, man there sure are a lot of ghouls in Tokyo, the whole place reeked! Meals could be easy to get into fights over, not that I needed to hunt here anyway, I made sure to have a sizeable meal from the local morgue before I left. I boycotted killing my meals, since it’s too stressful and pretty sad. So, I opt for raiding graveyards and morgues and eating the occasional load of mass-produced human sugar cubes.

I look around, so many different styles! Business suits, casual wear, night out clothes and so much more! I could even spot someone in a kimono. It is gorgeous, but however, it is not the inspiration I’m looking for. I finally snap myself out of my thoughts, to see where I’ve ended up. A deserted street greets my vision. The stores on each side look sketchy and run-down, it reminds me of the red-light area in Soho, just a lot less crowded.

I keep walking until I hear a voice shout: “It went this way! Hurry!” I slide into an alley and peer out. Humans, and they smell angry…well they smell sweaty but those are always associated. They come into my line of sight. Two young men, both carrying weapons…no wait, those are kagunes! Both are blade-like and have been attached to metal rods. So, Tokyo has Ravens too…damn it! I try my best to keep myself hidden, while the two look around. They leave in a sprint, once they’re done. I sigh in relief, I turn my head and notice a door, it looks newer and more presentable then the rest of the alley.

I’m curious, so say the least. I know this scenario never leads to anything good in movies, but why not? I have a few hours to kill. I opened the door, it led to a small staircase. I’ve read somewhere that if stairs go down to a store, it’s usually sketchy. I take the steps, my boots click-clacking on the way down. I come down to a hallway, with two doors on each side. “Well, this looks straight out of a game show…or Jigsaw trap”, I thought as I looked at the doors. One has a sign in kanji, so I’m definitely not going in without knowing what it is. I look at the other door, it has a sign beside it, in English “HySy ArtMask studio…must a shop”, I think. I mean…I could use a new mask for my morgue raids, tore my last one on a branch.

I grab the handle and push the door open. As soon as I step in, the goth style-loving part of me screamed in joy. The place had black walls, with rows of masks in all the creepy designs and colors you could wish for. The floor was black and white tile and many stands stood in the center of the room. I can’t even see a cash-register, or a worker for that matter. I walk to one of the masks. It’s purple, there was gasmask where the mouth-hole would have been and there is black stitching around the eyes, made to resemble eyelashes. And it is exactly the type of inspiration I am looking for. I quickly pull out my sketchbook and silver pencil, before this rush fades. I start sketching, like my bloody life depended on it. I looked my sketch over, a lolita-style skirt, with a fashionably torn hem, making it look almost post-apocalyptic, matched with a black halter top with a side drawing of the corset lacing on the back. This place is my inspiration!

“Good afternoon, Miss”, A voice spoke. I jumped up, almost dropping my pencil and book. I looked to the source, there was a young man standing by a mask-stand. How long had he been there? When did he get there? I looked at him…oh fucking damnit. He is gorgeous! His long black hair, shaved on one side of his head, was tied into a ponytail, his silver piercings gleamed under the lights. His style looked like street style and punk had a child, it fit him very nicely. But I took a look at his eyes and took a bit of a step back, getting ready for the worst outcome, a fight. His kakugan was activated, was he hungry? Hungry ghouls sometimes had no problem resorting to cannibalism. “Don’t worry”, he pointed at his left eye, “they’re sclera tattoos”

I sighed and just smiled. “Good afternoon to you too, don’t mind me, just browsing”, I said, kind of nervously. I’m always nervous around attractive guys. He hummed, looking at the book in my hand. “Can I see? My design inspired it, after all”, he said coolly. So, he had been standing there for a while. But, I’m always happy to share my work. I hand the sketchbook over to him. “Avoid eye contact, don’t look at his lips…what did I tell you?! You rascal!”, I internally yelled at myself.

He looked my sketch over, seemingly examining every little detail. He looked up, with the ghost of a smile on his face. “Impressive, you got this far in under 3 minutes, I like the design, I’ve never seen post-apocalyptic lolita before”, he handed me the book. I took it, smiling while trying not to blush. “Thank you! Are you the owner of this shop? I have to say, you’re pretty creative”, I said, putting the book back in my bag. His expression was neutral, while he nodded. “Thanks, I’m assuming you’re an artist too?”

“Fashion designer, I have a shop in London, I’m vacationing here, trying to catch some inspiration for a new line”, I explained. “I figured you weren’t from around here; you seem really lost. And…you’ve found some inspiration already, right?” His lips curled up in a smirk. “Pull yourself together, Vivian!” I thought, trying to remain calm and not drooling. “Y-Yeah, pretty lost alright”, I smiled awkwardly. He chuckled “Well I could show you around sometime, I know some pretty inspiring areas of the city. My name’s Uta, by the way”, he held out his hand. 

“I’d love that! I’m Vivian, call me Viv”, I took his hand and shook it. I was almost sad when the touch stopped. He handed me his phone, asking me to put my number in. I did so, putting a little diamond emoji next to my name. “How about we meet tomorrow? I know a great café if you want some peace to talk”, Uta suggested, pocketing his phone. “Sounds lovely! I’ll see you then”, I smile as I exit the shop.

I walk back to my Airbnb (with the aid of google maps). I flop down on the bed and smile, what a damn good day.


End file.
